Requiem
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Adam and Amy's relationship is in turmoil since part of her heart still belongs to Matt and he's having second thoughts.  But when an accident strands the estranged couple together, their only chance of survival is each other.  Edge/Lita/Matt
1. Chapter 1

**Requiem**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing associated with the WWE.

**Summary**: Set in the Edge/Lita/Matt storyline. Adam and Amy's relationship is in turmoil since part of her heart still belongs to Matt and he's having second thoughts. But when an accident strands the estranged couple together, their only chance of survival is each other.

**Characters**: Edge, Lita, Matt Hardy, others featured

**Pairings**: Edge/Lita/Matt

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Drama/Suspense

**Author's Note**: So after being snowed in for a couple days after the monster blizzard, this story was started. The weather makes me just a tad evil, I think, lol. So as you can see, it's an Edge/Lita/Matt story, set back in their storyline. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

Amy Dumas sat on the bed of the hotel room she was sharing with her boyfriend, staring out at the steadily darkening gray sky. A bad snowstorm was rolling in, she knew, which was why they were going to leave early to try to beat the weather and get to the next city. She was a little nervous about the drive ahead, but she trusted him. She knew they would be okay. The next show wasn't too far away, and they were leaving early enough that afternoon to hopefully get there before the snow started.

She heard the door of the bathroom open behind her, his deep voice quiet as he grumbled to himself when he entered the main part of the room. She turned to look over her shoulder, watching as he slipped on his leather jacket before grabbing his bag from the bed behind her. There was a light bruise under his right eye, left there from the brutal match he had been involved in the night before against Matt Hardy. She knew everything between the two superstars wasn't quite scripted, and she sometimes felt things that happened on the part of both of them went too far. She knew she had made a mistake with how she left the older Hardy, and she hated seeing two men she still cared about paying for it. "Everything okay?" Amy wondered.

Adam Copeland glanced at her as he put his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, everything's fine," he muttered. "We need to get going if we want to make it, though."

"Okay." Amy got to her feet, picking up her winter jacket and putting it on. She glanced at Adam for a moment before she approached him, brushing some of his blond hair out of his face. He moved his green eyes to her, not stopping her when she met his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Though he wound an arm around her waist, she noticed the way he held her felt tense, the way he kissed her not as effortless as it had been before. She pulled away from him slightly, studying his face carefully. He wore an expression she couldn't read, and it made her a bit concerned.

"Ready?" Adam asked, releasing her.

"Sure," Amy answered quietly, picking up her bag. When she turned back to look at him, she sighed when she saw Adam was already making his way toward the door. "I guess."

Amy followed him out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor of the hotel, waiting for Adam as he went to the front desk to check out. She situated her bag on her shoulder so it was a bit more comfortable, glancing around at the lobby. The atmosphere felt tense- she knew everyone was just as uncomfortable about the imminent weather as she was.

"Heading out, Amy?"

Not expecting the question, Amy turned around, watching as Matt Hardy approached her with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had a cut above his right eye from the same match the night before, his left wrist wrapped protectively in a cloth bandage. "Yeah," she answered, trying to act as disinterested as possible. After the rough way their relationship had ended, she had tried her best to not spend much time with him since things were still awkward and tense. "We're getting to the next city to beat the storm."

Matt nodded slightly, taking a sip of his coffee as he glanced at Adam still checking out at the desk. He knew a few other superstars were also leaving early to race the storm, but there were a lot like him as well who were waiting to leave until the next morning. "Well, just drive carefully," he said, turning his attention back to Amy. "Call me when you get there."

Amy looked at the older Hardy for a long moment before she nodded. In the days after their breakup, there had been times where Matt had been desperate enough to try to win her back, even after the way he had treated her when he learned she was with Adam, which was something that had made its way into their scripted storyline. He had stopped since then, and though she knew he still loved her, he had backed off. But she had known him for a long time, and because of that, she still cared for him somewhat.

"Okay, I will," she agreed. "We'll be fine. Adam's driving. We'll get there before the weather gets bad."

"It's not Adam I'm concerned about."

Amy sighed quietly. She knew the friendship the older Hardy used to have with Adam was still broken, but he hadn't been acting out on it like he used to unless he drank. Most of his aggression toward the other man came out in the ring. "Matt, please don't start right now..." she began quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ames," Matt muttered. "I can't help but worry about you going out there with a storm coming."

"Well, don't be," Amy told him. "I can take care of myself, Matt. We're going to be fine. I'll call you when we get there." Then, she turned and walked toward the front desk where Adam was finishing up.

Matt watched as she grabbed a hold of his arm, smiling up at him as he turned to her. Then, Adam glanced up, his small smile slowly vanishing when he saw the older Hardy's dark eyes on him, muttering something to Amy he couldn't hear before starting to walk toward the entrance of the hotel. Amy glanced over her shoulder at Matt one more time as they stepped outside, the doors sliding closed behind them.

Though he knew he should have just let them walk away, Matt took a few steps forward to stand in front of the doors and watched as Adam and Amy approached their dark green rental car. He unlocked it, holding the back door open as she put her bag inside before he did the same. Matt clenched his jaw tightly, stopping himself from going outside as well as Amy walked around the car to get in the passenger seat while Adam climbed in behind the wheel. He had to let her go.

But as the car started, Matt turned his gaze up to the sky, seeing the gray clouds were only steadily growing darker. He bit his bottom lip with worry, noticing the bad weather seemed to be moving in a little quicker than it had that morning. He took a step forward, causing the doors to slide open, but stopped when he watched Adam pull out of the spot and leave the parking lot, driving down the road and out of sight.

xxx

"Is there something wrong, Adam?"

Adam glanced at the red-headed woman sitting in the seat next to him. "Not wrong, exactly," he answered quietly, looking back at the almost empty road ahead of them. They had just left the city and were on the way to the next, dense forest on either side of them. "But, uh... I think we should talk."

Amy looked at Adam for a long moment, sighing as she reached forward and turned the radio down a little. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Adam had been acting a bit differently the past couple days, almost more distant from her. "All right," she said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." His response came quickly and to the point. "I've just been thinking a lot lately about us. And after everything that's happened and this whole situation, I think we..." He paused for a minute, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought about how to continue.

"You're breaking it off." It wasn't a question.

Adam sighed, meeting her gaze for a second. "I think it would be best if we were to just be friends," he confirmed.

"Look, Adam," Amy muttered, shaking her head slightly as she bit her bottom lip to keep a thin line of tears at bay. "I know I went about this whole thing the wrong way..."

"It's not just your fault," Adam reminded her.

Amy nodded slightly. "I know," she replied. "But I guess I should have been expecting this. I just want to say that I do still love you, but I don't want to lose your friendship either."

Adam quickly moved his eyes to her before looking back at the road. "I know Matt still has the same feelings about you," he told her quietly. "And you still care for him."

She knew Matt still loved her, though Amy didn't realize Adam could see the same thing she did. But to have him accurately say how she felt about Matt caused a slight pain in her heart, and she looked out the window at the passing trees. The older Hardy had been her first serious, long-term relationship, and though she had left him for a man she at the time thought she had stronger feelings for, she couldn't deny she still had that small feeling of love for him, no matter how much she wanted to. Maybe Adam was right and this was the best route for them to take.

"You're a good friend, Amy, and always have been," Adam continued when she didn't say anything, not looking at her. "That would be the best for us."

Amy nodded as she looked back at him, hiding her conflicting feelings behind a smile. "Okay, Adam," she said. "If that's what you want."

Adam heard the almost defeated tone to her voice, and he reached over and wrapped his hand around hers without saying a word. Amy tightened her fingers around his, grateful for the silent support. It was going to be strange no longer calling herself Adam's girlfriend, but at least she still had him as a friend.

Then, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked out the front window. "It's starting to snow already."

"Is it?" Adam pulled his hand away as he leaned forward a little, trying to see a bit better.

"Yeah, look." Amy pointed at the small white flakes that were falling from the darkening sky.

Adam sighed. "It wasn't supposed to start yet," he muttered. "Not until later this afternoon."

Amy shrugged. "Well, it's not very heavy yet," she said. "Hopefully it'll stay this way until we get there."

"Yeah, hopefully," Adam agreed quietly, sitting back in the seat. "But that storm's coming ing sooner than we thought."

xxx

Matt sighed as he stared out the window of the lobby, watching as larger snowflakes fell from the sky and started to form a thin layer on the cement and cars parked in the lot. The snowstorm was starting, but the only problem was it was much earlier than they had been told. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, almost willing it to ring as he stared at the blank screen intently. He couldn't help but be concerned about Amy as Adam drove them to the next city in this weather. She said she would let him know when they got there, but so far, he hadn't heard anything.

"I wouldn't want to be driving in this snow."

Hearing the familiar voice, Matt turned to look next to him and saw Glenn Jacobs, better known as his ring name Kane, was gazing out the window as well. "It's only going to get worse," he continued.

"That it is," Matt agreed. "I just hope the people who already left make it safely."

Glenn nodded. "I talked to Amy earlier. She said she and Adam were going to head out," he muttered. "Did they leave already?"

Matt tightened the ponytail behind his head. "Yeah, they left a while ago," he told him quietly. "She's going to let me know when they get there."

"Good. Keep me posted," Glenn said. "With these conditions, I want to know if they make it okay."

"Will do, Man." Matt watched as Glenn made his way back across the lobby toward the staircase, sighing as he turned his attention back to the steadily increasing snowfall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket again, staring at it closely.

"Come on, Amy..."

xxx

"Damn, I can barely see anything..."

Amy sighed nervously as she and Adam slowly made their way down the road, the wind and snowfall making seeing ahead of them very difficult. "Maybe you should pull over, Adam," she suggested. The storm wasn't supposed to start this early.

"Where do you suggest I do that, Amy?" Adam asked, his tone slightly frustrated. "As you can see, there are only trees on either side of us, and if I pull over, we'll still be in the road. And who knows how long this snow is going to last."

"Well, maybe we should turn around then," Amy answered. "Go back to the hotel. It'd be better than continuing through this."

But Adam shook his head. "We're better off going forward since we're closer to the next city than the one we just left," he told her. "If we turn around, we'll still have to drive through this crap."

"How do you know that for sure?" Hints of irritation were slipping through in Amy's tone too.

"Because of how long we've been driving!" Adam snapped without meaning to.

"Yeah, but we've been driving much slower for the past half hour or so!"

Adam sighed as he tightened his hands around the wheel to try to keep the car in control as more snow continued to pile on the road, making it slicker while the wipers moved furiously over the windshield so he could see through the flurry. "What would you have me do, Amy?" he muttered. "If you have any better ideas, I wanna hear them."

Amy looked at him for a long moment before she looked away from him, looking out the side window. She could barely make out the trees through the heavy snowfall.

"We're going to be fine," Adam said, glancing at her for a split second. "As long as we-!"

Suddenly, Amy gasped when the car lurched forward when Adam tried to brake lightly, continuing to slide. "Adam!"

"Hold on." Adam held the wheel tightly as the car started to swerve since there was barely any traction, trying to keep them somewhat steady.

Amy grabbed onto her seat while Adam leaned forward a bit, trying to see through the blowing snow. She screamed when the car slid off the road, instantly glad she had her seatbelt on as they moved quickly over the uneven ground. Adam clenched his jaw tightly as he held onto the wheel, trying his best to maneuver their way through. Amy shut her eyes when the car hit a tree on her side, the impact slowing them down as they spun a little. Adam cried out in pain before he was silent, and their car finally came to a stop. Amy leaned forward, the breath taken out of her and her side burning with pain from the restraining seatbelt, keeping her eyes closed.

They were stranded.

**Author's Note**: That's it for this one! Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated, just no flames please. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Thanks to **niknar45**, **doreenthatshot**, **x0allisonqt0x**, and **CanadianWriter99 **for your reviews! I greatly appreciate them! Also thank you to **doreenthatshot** for all her help with ideas for later in this story. And I'm hoping the next update can come a little sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

_Chapter 2_

Matt paced his hotel room, tossing his phone onto the bed before coming to a stop in front of the window as he looked out at the snowstorm. It had been almost two hours since he had watched Adam and Amy drive away, and he still hadn't heard anything from her. He hoped she had made it safely since the blizzard was raging full force now, hoped that she and Adam were somehow preoccupied and she just hadn't had the chance to call. He wouldn't put it past them.

But there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him otherwise. Though he hoped he was just being paranoid, he had a bad feeling something wasn't quite right.

He had kept in touch with Glenn and a few other superstars who had stayed behind at the hotel, finding out that most of the people who had left early made it to the next city before the weather got too bad. The fact he hadn't heard anything from Amy made him nervous. He never should have let her leave.

Then, Matt looked over his shoulder when he heard a knock on his door, crossing the room and opening it to reveal Glenn on the other side. "Anything yet?" the older man asked.

Matt sighed as he slowly shook his head. "No, nothing," he answered quietly. "I haven't heard a word from Amy."

"Us either. Or Adam for that matter," Glenn muttered, his face darkening with concern as he moved his gaze to the window behind the older Hardy. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the heavy snowfall. "I just hope that if they haven't gotten to the city yet, they've found a safe place. Driving in that would be treacherous."

His worry for the woman he still loved only increased at the other man's words, and Matt ran his hand through his dark hair as he turned to the window too. "Same here," he agreed. "I don't want her... _them_ out in this."

Glenn looked at Matt in a studying way. "I know things between you and Adam aren't good," he said quietly. "But he's risking his safety to beat the storm as well. And-!"

"I realize that, Glenn," Matt interrupted, glancing back at him with an almost impassive look on his face. "That's why I said them."

Sighing, Glenn lowered his gaze. "All right, then," he muttered. "Just, uh, let me know if you hear anything."

Matt nodded slightly, not saying a word. He watched Glenn walk away down the hall toward the staircase that would lead him down to the lobby before he shut the door and made his way back across the room. He stopped by the window, gazing out at the heavy snowfall for a long moment. He may not have liked Adam, he may have lost all his respect for the man who he had once called a good friend, but he wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to him because of the storm. He and Amy were both at risk being out in the terrible weather.

Then, he glanced behind him again, his dark eyes landing on his phone. Matt slowly approached the bed and picked it up, looking at the screen carefully. Amy may not have called him, but that didn't mean he couldn't check up on her. Taking a deep breath, he went through his contacts and called her number, bringing the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

* * *

Amy coughed as air rushed back into her lungs, hissing with pain as she slowly straightened up in her seat. Her ribs were throbbing painfully, and she rested her head back against the headrest as she felt around for the seatbelt so she could take it off. She finally found it, having to fumble with it for a few minutes before she was able to pull the strap away from her. She was grateful she had it during the accident since she didn't have any major injuries, but she closed her eyes when it hurt to take a deep breath.

Then, she thought about the man with her. "Adam... are you okay?" Amy asked as she tried to catch her breath. She was filled with concern when he didn't answer, and she quickly looked over at him.

Adam was lying unmoving against the driver's side window, his breathing light and shallow. There was a crack in the window near his head, and she knew it must have slammed against it during the collision.

"Oh, God, Adam..." Amy leaned over in her seat as she took off his seatbelt, taking his arms and gently pulling him toward her. His head lolled limply in her direction, and she was alarmed to see a thin line of blood running down his face from underneath his blond hair. She brushed some of his hair out of his face, beginning to lightly shake him. "Adam? Adam!" Amy bit her lip nervously when she didn't get a response. "Come on, Adam. You can do it..."

After an agonizingly long moment, a quiet groan escaped from Adam's throat. "Yeah, that's right, Adam," Amy continued, shaking him a little more. "Come on. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours, huh? Come on, Adam. Wake up."

It took a little more coaxing, but Adam's eyes finally fluttered open, and he slowly raised a hand and put it to his head as he hissed with pain. "Damn, that hurts..." he mumbled.

Amy laughed a little. "How are you feeling?" she wondered.

Adam turned his head toward her, his gaze disorientated as he looked up into her face. "What... what happened?"

"You don't know?" Amy looked at him with concern.

"I... I don't know..." Adam's eyes narrowed slightly with confusion. "We were driving to get to the next city... the storm started early... something happened where we went off the road..."

A thin line of tears formed in Amy's eyes as she watched her friend struggle to remember the events before the accident. She didn't know too much about injuries, but his symptoms were concerning her. It was clear he had suffered some sort of head trauma, and she was afraid he may have had a concussion. "Shh, it's okay," she said, resting her hand on his cheek. "The storm got really bad, and we went off the road. We didn't make it to the next city, and I'm not exactly sure where we are. But you're going to be okay."

Adam looked back at Amy, a little worried as she blinked her tears away. "Are... are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Amy assured him with a smile.

Then, she reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out her cell phone when she felt it starting to ring, and she saw Matt's name flashing on the screen. She also noticed she only had one bar of service, probably since they were surrounded by trees, but she hoped it'd be enough to at least tell him what was going on. "Hello?"

_"Amy, where are you?" _the older Hardy asked immediately. _"Everything okay?"_

"No," Amy answered truthfully, her voice shaking slightly. She knew it had to be partly from the cold and partly from her anxiousness as she watched Adam try to keep his eyes open. "We... we slid off the road. I'm okay, but I'm worried about Adam. I think he may have a concussion. He hit his head when we hit a tree."

There was a long moment of silence on the other end before Matt cursed heatedly. _"You're okay though?"_ he pressed.

Amy sighed, running her fingers through Adam's hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just a little sore from the seatbelt. But no harm done."

_"That's good."_ Another pause. _"How bad is Adam?"_

"From what I can tell a bad headache, a hard time remembering what happened, and he's drowsy," Amy explained, continuing to run her fingers through Adam's hair when his eyes started to close again, her touch keeping them open.

Matt sighed. _"Yeah, that sounds like a concussion," _he muttered. _"Keep a close eye on him and watch for any more symptoms. Keep him awake. That's important."_

Amy nodded, though she knew the other man couldn't see her. "Okay, I will," she told him. She paused, her voice lowering a little. "Thank you."

_"For what?"_

"Never mind," Amy said, taking a deep breath. She found herself just feeling grateful to hear his voice.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end. _"All right. Just sit tight, Ames, okay?" _Matt replied. _"I'll make it out to you and see what I can do."_

"Matt, that's crazy." Amy glanced out the front window, hardly able to see through the heavy snowfall. "The storm's terrible. I don't want you getting stuck too."

_"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," _Matt assured her. _"Just focus on staying warm."_

Amy bit her bottom lip. Though it was against her better judgement, she knew they needed help and soon. She couldn't hear the car running anymore, and with the snow and wind, freezing was one of her concerns, as well as Adam's condition. With all of her racing thoughts, the only word that left her mouth was, "Okay."

_"Just hang in there."_

There was a long moment where neither of them said anything as if they were waiting for the other to say something first. Finally, Matt spoke up again. _"Amy?"_

"Yeah?" Amy placed her hand on Adam's shoulder, shaking him slightly when his eyes closed until he opened them again.

Matt sighed, and there was another slight pause almost as if he was figuring out what he wanted to say next. _"Amy, I lo-!"_

Amy's eyes narrowed when the older Hardy's sentence was abruptly cut off. "Matt? Matt?" She moved her phone away from her ear, sighing with frustration when she saw she had lost service. She bit her lip to keep from saying the heated words that threatened to escape as she nearly threw her phone, but she refrained and put it safely back in her pocket. Instead, she moved closer to Adam, slowly resting her head on his shoulder as she sighed.

They really were trapped now.

* * *

"Amy? Are you there? Amy!" Matt looked down at his phone, cursing heatedly when he saw the call had been disconnected. "Amy..." He had hoped getting a hold of her would quell his worries, but it had only made him more anxious. She and Adam were stranded somewhere between the two cities in the raging snowstorm, and Adam had a concussion. He was grateful Amy also hadn't sustained any serious injuries, but the threat of freezing was a major concern. They had to get out. He had to try to reach them.

Quickly making up his mind, Matt put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he hurriedly left the room. He rushed down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time as he went down to the lobby, taking a deep breath as he stopped in front of the doors, zipping up his jacket. He saw the storm was still in full force, but it only made him more determined since Amy was trapped out in it. He could do this for her.

But as the doors slid open, Matt had to immediately raise his arm to block his face as the wind blew the many large flakes in his direction, squinting as he slowly started out into the snow that was already a little past his ankles. But he didn't get too far when a strong hand grabbed his arm from behind, stopping him.

"Whoa, Man, where do you think you're going?"

Matt turned around, finding himself looking into the concerned face of John Cena. He was shivering, wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, as he looked back at him. The older Hardy also noticed a few other superstars standing in the lobby behind him, including Glenn. He probably hadn't seen them since he had been in such a big hurry to leave. "I'm going to head to the next city!" he answered him, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the wind.

John's eyes widened slightly as he shook his head. "Y-you crazy?" he muttered through chattering teeth. "Y-you can't g-go out in this! Y-you're gonna get no-nowhere."

"I know how bad it is, but you don't understand," Matt tried to explain. "Adam and Amy left a couple hours ago, but since the storm came early, they didn't make it before it hit. They're stuck out there. I have to help."

"I-I know how you feel," John replied, worry still in his gaze. "B-but if you go out th-there and get stuck too, y-you're not going to he-help them. Face it, Man, y-you can barely see a ha-hand in front of your fa-face. Let the snow calm do-down a bit. As long as they're to-together, they'll be fi-fine."

Matt looked at the other man for a long moment, his hard gaze softening slightly when he saw him shaking. He glanced back out at the darkening parking lot, knowing John was right since he could barely make anything out through the heavy snowfall. And since the storm started earlier than expected, hopefully that would mean it would start to slow down earlier too. He wanted nothing more than to get out as soon as possible, but he wouldn't be any good to Amy if he got stranded too.

"All right," he finally agreed quietly with a slight nod. "I'll wait for a little bit."

Relief crossed John's face as he sighed. "G-good," he said. "L-let's go inside. G-get a drink... We can wa-watch the weather fr-from there."

Matt gave him a small smile, placing his hand on his arm as they stepped back into the hotel. "Good idea," he replied. But he glanced back out at the storm raging behind him, feeling helpless since there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

"Damn it. Start. Come on..." Amy murmured as she turned the key in the ignition again, listening as the engine tried to start but couldn't catch. She held back a cry of frustration as she slammed the steering wheel with her palm, sighing as she leaned back. The two of them had been sitting in the car for almost an hour, and she had tried to get the heat working since it was cold enough to see her breath. And with how Adam's body was shaking slightly next to her, she knew he was just as cold as she was.

"N-no luck?" Adam asked, his voice quiet.

Amy slowly shook her head as she looked back at him, concern crossing her face when she saw his face was a little paler, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "No," she answered as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his. "But we'll be okay. Some people might be trying to get out to us soon. Just stay awake and talk with me, okay, Adam?"

"O-okay..."

Tears threatened to fall from Amy's eyes, but she took a deep breath as she forced them back and moved closer to Adam in an attempt to warm both of them up a little. She knew it was only going to get colder the longer they were stuck there, and she hoped she could keep him awake long enough for help to arrive. She could see his condition worsening.

Suddenly, Adam's body tensed, and Amy rose her head. His face had lost a drastic amount of color, and his eyes were dim and slightly wide. "Adam, you okay?" she wondered.

Adam slowly nodded, but then he sat straight up and quickly pushed open the car door, leaning outside as he was violently sick. Amy rubbed his back until he slowly came back into the car, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the headrest. "I-I'll be okay," he muttered between the deep breaths he was taking. "Just feeling dizzy... and my head is pounding..."

Amy bit her lip with concern. "I think you might have a concussion," she said quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder securely.

"I... I wouldn't d-disagree with you," Adam replied, his tone weak as he kept his eyes closed.

"Oh, Adam..." Amy ran her fingers through his hair once, coaxing him until he opened his eyes and looked at her. Then, she shivered when a strong gust of wind entered the car, sighing as she reached forward to shut it. But she paused, noticing that though the wind was still just as strong as it had been, the snowfall had considerably lessened to small, gentle flakes. That was a good sign.

To keep Adam warm, Amy shut the driver's side door. "I'll be right back," she told him, looking into his weary eyes. Adam nodded, and Amy opened her door and stepped out into the deep snow, finding it rose a bit above her ankles. She looked around, seeing they were still near the road. There wasn't much damage done to the car itself, just a small dent in the front right side from hitting a tree as they passed it, and if someone could jump start it, they might be able to get to the next city. She slowly walked around the car and approached the road, and though it wasn't quite as deep as the snow piled on the grassy woods on either side, it was still going to be difficult to drive through.

Knowing they were still stranded until someone could get out to them, Amy sighed as she turned back to the car, wanting to make sure Adam was still awake. But she stopped, her eyes narrowing, when she heard a noise from the road behind her. She turned around and slowly approached it again, looking up and down the road curiously. The sight caused her heart to lift.

Slowly making its way through the snow on the road toward her was a police car.

**Author's Note**: Poor Adam! But anyway... Just wanna give a head's up to those new to my writing. Just because it looks like something good is going to happen doesn't necessarily mean it is. Just keep this in mind, lol. Hope you liked it! Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
